Hyung Batagor, Saranghae !
by asroyedian
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang menyukai hyung tampan penjual batagor yang sering lewat di depan rumahnya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka ? Penasaran ? monggoh silahkan dibaca. / YunJae / YAOI / DLDR !


**Hyung Batagor, Saranghae !**

**.**

**Warning Boy x Boy (YAOI), banyak typo(s) dan ceritanya pasaran. Yang nggak doyan silahkan ALT + F4 ! Gampang kan ?!**

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun as Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu as Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Oh Sehun as Kim Sehun

And many more….

**Genre** : Romance & Humor

**Pairing : YunJae !**

**Rated** : **T**

**Chapter : 1 of (belum tahu)**

**Summary : **Kisah tentang seorang namja cantik bernama KimJaejoong yang menyukai hyung tampan penjual batagor yang sering lewat didepan rumahnya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka ? Penasaran ? monggoh silahkan dibaca.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TEK ! TEK ! TEK !

Terdengar suara kayu (atau mungkin bambu) yang dipukul-pukul. Suara itu berasal dari luar rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, ia tetap fokus pada aktivitasnya sekarang yaitu bermain game 'The Sims' di komputernya. Jaejoong memang kurang suka pada game-game berat yang biasa dimainkan oleh namja seumurannya. Jaejoong sangat benci yang namanya 'kalah', maka dari itu ia hanya memainkan game-game yang ringan saja, seperti contohnya game yang sedang ia mainkan sekarang.

"Jaejoongie !" Teriak seseorang menggema sampai ke ruangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu persis siapa yang sedang memanggilnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan umma nya yang super cerewet ?! Mau tidak mau Jaejoong mem pause game nya.

"Ada apa umma !?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan berteriak. Jaejoong sedikit jengkel dengan umma nya , padahal ia sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain game, tapi malah umma nya mengganggu.

"Kesini sebentar !" Perintah umma Jaejoong dengan berteriak. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan sedikit mendecih mendengar perintah umma nya yang cerewet. Dengan sangat sangat terpaksa, Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi komputernya, ia berjalan dengan malas menuju dapur, tempat umma nya berada.

"Ada apa umma memanggilku dan menyuruhku kemari ?" Tanya Jaejoong malas. Kini Jaejoong sudah berada di dapur, ia melihat umma nya sedang memotong beberapa wortel dan sayuran lainnya.

"Hyungie !" Pekik seorang namja cilik yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahunan. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika namja cilik itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping.

"Jaejoongie, belikan Sehun batagor di depan rumah ne ? Tadi Sehun merengek minta dibelikan batagor… kau lihat kan umma sedang repot memasak makan malam ?" Ucap umma Jaejoong panjang lebar masih sambil memotong sayuran.

"Ne hyung, belikan Thehun batagol ne ? Thehun mau batagol !" Rengek Thehun eh maksud author Sehun pada Jaejoong dengan logat cadel nya, bocah kecil itu mencebilkan bibirnya imut sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Jaejoong. Ya, begitulah kebiasaan Sehun jika meminta sesuatu.

"Aiisshhh.." Keluh Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka disuruh-suruh umma nya membelikan sesuatu untuk Sehun. Jujur saja, menurutnya Sehun sangat menyebalkan, namja cilik itu selalu minta makanan ini itu, mainan ini itu, dan yang paling menyebalkan, Jaejoong lah yang selalu disuruh umma nya untuk membelikan makanan atau mainan permintaan Sehun.

Jaejoong adalah anak bungsu dari 4 bersaudara di keluarga Kim. Kakak Jaejoong yang pertama sudah menikah, dan memiliki 3 orang anak, namun anak kedua dari kakak pertama Jaejoong saat ini tinggal bersamanya. Yup benar sekali, anak itu bernama Kim Sehun yang saat ini tinggal bersamanya dan umma nya. Sedangkan kakak kedua Jaejoong sibuk bekerja di Seoul, dan kakak ketiga Jaejoong kini Kuliah di universitas Chunha. Ayah Jaejoong pun sama, sibuk bekerja di Seoul. Sehingga dirumah, Jaejoong hanya tinggal bersama Sehun dan Umma nya.

Walaupun Sehun adalah keponakannya, tapi entahlah Jaejoong tidak suka keponakannya itu memanggilnya 'Ahjusshi'. Ia tidak mau dipanggil Ajusshi, karena menurut Jaejoong, panggilan itu adalah panggilan untuk orang tua. Maka dari itu Jaejoong selalu mengingatkan Sehun untu memanggilnya 'Hyung'.

"Ne ne Hyung akan belikan.. " Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu berjalan cepat mengambil uang, setelahnya ia pergi keluar rumah guna membeli Batagor untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

"Oppa, batagornya 3 ne ?" Ucap seorang yeoja yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun, sepantaran Jaejoong dengan nada yang terdengar errr ganjen ? Sedangkan 'mas mas' batagornya hanya tersenyum ramah, kemudian menyiapkan pesanan yeoja itu. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit risih karena yeoja itu sedaritadi memperhatikannya, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi ? Bagaimana pun yeoja itu adalah pembelinya, mau tidak mau ia harus bersikap ramah pada yeoja itu.

"Nona, pakai timun atau tidak ?" Tanya Yunho yang merupakan penjual batagor tersebut pada yeoja pembelinya.

"Tidak pakai, aku alergi timun, oppa.. tapi, kalau pakai hati oppa boleh deh.. hihihi" Yunho sedikit merinding karena ucapan yeoja itu, begitu juga dengan author yang sama merindingnya dengan Yunho. Namun Yunho tetap tersenyum ramah pada yeoja itu.

"Ini pesanannya, Nona.." Ucap Yunho sembari memberikan bungkus plastik pada yeoja yang sedaritadi tidak berkedip melihatnya. Memang sih, wajah Yunho sangatlah tampan untuk ukuran penjual batagor, body nya juga seksi. Tidak heran jika banyak yeoja yang membeli batagor nya, berterimakasihlah pada wajah tampannya.

"Terimakasih oppa.." Ucap Yeoja itu genit, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yunho. Yunho dan author sejujurnya ingin muntah melihatnya, namun bagaimanapun Yunho harus tetap tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada yeoja itu yang merupakan pembeli setianya.

"Ne sama-sama.." Jawab Yunho disertai senyum mautnya, membuat siapa saja pasti terpesona. Yeoja itu tersenyum-senyum dan malu-malu kucing melihat senyuman Yunho, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Hhhhh.." Yunho menghela nafasnya. Pekerjaan menjadi penjual batagor keliling memang benar-benar menguras tenaganya, apalagi banyak yeoja-yeoja centil yang mendekatinya. Yunho sebenarnya hanya mencoba-coba untuk bekerja seperti ini, ia mengira bahwa ia bisa bekerja selama satu hari saja, tapi kenyataannya ia malah terikat kontrak selama 1 bulan bekerja. Tau begini, ia tidak melamar pekerjaan sebagai tukang batagor.

Namun lamunan Yunho buyar ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei.." Panggil seseorang itu yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit kaget dengan panggilan Jaejoong padanya, ia sedikit melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"N-ne.. mianhae aggashi.." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho sepertinya mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah yeoja.

"Yah! aku namja tahu.." Sebal Jaejoong pada Yunho yang malah mengira dirinya adalah seorang wanita.

"Ah ! Maafkan sa…ya" Yunho tertegun melihat wajah Jaejoong yang cantik dan menawan, bahkan sangat cantik dimatanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

'hyung ini tampan sekali..' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Tanpa Yunho sadari, Jaejoong juga mengagumi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah, sepertinya Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama eoh ?

Namun tiba-tiba mereka tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada suara seorang yeoja yang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Oppa !" Pekik yeoja itu, membuat Yunho sontak menghentikan aktivitas memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku pesan dua !" Ucap yeoja itu dengan suara lantang, membuat Yunho kaget saja.

Jaejoong yang juga terkaget mendengar pekikan yeoja gatel itu, lalu mulai membuka suara.

"Aku pesan 3.. tidak pakai kecap.." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit ketus, sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa malu pada Yunho yang merupakan penjual batagor itu. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga bisa bertemu kembali dengan hyung batagor yang tampan.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar.." Ucap Yunho, kemudian membuatkan pesanan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini berada di kamarnya, sedaritadi ia tidak berhenti melamun, membayangkan wajah tampan sang penjual batagor yang baru ditemuinya tadi sore. Jaejoong sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada hyung penjual batagor yang setiap sore lewat di depan rumahnya. Bibir cherry nya sedaritadi tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman, pipi putih nan halusnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan semburat merah.

'Aigo, hyung penjual batagor itu benar-benar tampan' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Memang sih, author akui Yunho memang super duper tampan. Lihat saja bibir hati yang seksi itu, kulit coklatnya yang menambah kesan seksi dan manly, hidung mancungnya, dan kedua mata musangnya yang tajam. Jaejoong dan author sungguh menyayangkan pria tampan seperti Yunho mau maunya berjualan batagor keliling kompleks.

"Hyuuuunggg ! Jaejoongie hyuuung !" Teriak seorang bocah kecil yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Jaejoong, yeah siapa lagi kalau bukan Thehun, eh Sehun.

Jaejoong kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakan Sehun yang begitu memekakan telinga.

"Yah ! Sehunnie, bisakah mengetuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk ke kamar hyung ?" Omel Jaejoong pada Sehun yang sepertinya kesal dengannya, terlihat dari pipinya yang ia gembungkan.

"Tadi Thehun thudah ketuk pintu kamal hyung.. tapi hyung tidak jawab huh.." Ucap Sehun yang kesal dengan Jaejoong.

"Oh, mian Sehunnie.. hyung tidak dengar.. hehehe.." Jawab Jaejoong sembari meringis pada Sehun, kemudian membuat tanda peace dengan tangannya. ^^v

"Huh…" Sebal Sehun kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat imut di mata author hehehe #peace.

"Sehun kenapa ke kamar hyung, eoh ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Sehun.

"Thehun mau pinjam thelothip (selotip) hyung.. buat tempel gambal-gambal Thehun ke tembok kamal.." Ucap Sehun mengutarakan maksudnya datang ke kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong berdiri kemudian mengambilkan Sehun gulungan selotip.

"ini.. nanti kalau sudah selesai, jangan lupa dikembalikan ne?" Kata Jaejoong sembari memberikan gulungan selotip itu ke Sehun.

"Ne, makathih ya Hyung…" Ucap Sehun sopan pada Jaejoong sembari meringis, memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi.

"Thama-thama Thehunnie wkwkwkwk.." Jawab Jaejoong mengikuti suara cadel keponakannya, membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati pada hyung nya. Sehun benar-benar tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengikuti logat cadelnya.

"ih Jaejoong hyung kok thelem thih, ketawanya milip bulung gagak.." Balas Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Mwo ?!"

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

"Yunnie, kenapa baru pulang eoh ? Darimana saja ?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya berambut sebahu itu dengan nada khawatir, ia menghampiri sang anak yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang keluarga sembari melepas kancing kemeja hitamnya. Sedangkan namja tampan yang dipanggil Yunnie itu hanya menatap umma nya dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Umma, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku umma.. aku sudah besarr.." Protes namja tampan itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya setelahnya ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Yah ! Yunnie ! Jawab pertanyaan umma eoh !" Marah yeoja paruh baya itu pada anak sulungnya.

"Aku dari kampus umma, aku mengerjakan beberapa tugas kelompok.. dan umma, namaku Yunho.. jangan panggil Yunnie umma, aku sudah besar !" Jawab namja tampan itu a.k.a Jung Yunho. Ya, baru saja Yunho berbohong pada umma nya. Readers tahu sendiri kan Yunho tadi berprofesi sebagai apa hehe. Sebenarnya Yunho rela menjadi penjual batagor keliling karena kalah taruhan dengan adik bungsu nya sendiri, Jung Changmin. Yunho kalah bertaruh pertandingan sepak bola di piala dunia yaitu Uruguay versus Italia. Dan Jung Changmin harus berterimakasih kepada gigi kelinci milik Suarez, pemain asal Uruguay tersebut. Yeah, terimakasih pada gigitan maut Suarez.

"Umma, aku pergi ke kamar dulu.." Ucap Yunho tanpa menoleh pada umma nya yang terlihat khawatir, ia lalu berjalan dengan malas menuju kamarnya. Rasanya badannya akan remuk semua, padahal baru 3 hari ia bekerja sebagai penjual batagor keliling. Sedangkan Mrs Jung yang merupakan umma Yunho hanya menatap sendu putra sulungnya, sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan Yunho yang selalu bermanja padanya. Entahlah, sejak memasukki usia 19 tahun, Jung Yunho yang manja berubah menjadi Jung Yunho yang mandiri. Bahkan ia tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan Yunnie.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini, hyung ? Apakah masih direpotkan dengan yeoja-yeoja gatel minta digaruk ?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi setinggi tiang listrik itu pada Yunho, ia sedikit terkekeh melihat hyung nya yang nampak kelelahan. Sepertinya si jangkung ini sangat suka mengusili hyung nya.

"Aku lelah Changmin-ah.. rasanya mau mati saja.. hhhh" Jawab Yunho setelah selesai berganti baju kemudian langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuknya.

"Semangat ya, hyung.. hahaha aku harus berterimakasih pada gigi kelinci Suarez yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku.." Ucap Changmin bangga dengan kemenangannya. Yunho hanya menatap malas sang adik yang menurutnya sedang mengejeknya. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho teringat sesuatu, aahh ia jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja cantik bak bidadari yang ditemuinya tadi sore.

"Tapi setidaknya ada hikmahnya juga.. aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menawan, Changmin-ah.." Ucap Yunho, kedua mata musangnya menerawang menelusuri langit-langit kamarnya sambil membayangkan wajah bidadari cantik yang ditemuinya tadi sore.

"Heol… siapa hyung ?" Tanya Changmin penasaran. Changmin yang berdiri bersandar di tembok kamar Yunho langsung berlari kemudian ikut-ikutan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Yunho. Ia merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang mengalihkan dunia hyung nya.

"Itu rahasia Changmin-ah.. kau tidak perlu tahu :p" Jawab Yunho pada Changmin, ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi penasaran adik bungsunya.

"Yah hyung ! Berbagilah pada dongsaengmu ini !" Protes Changmin.

"Hyung tidak mau…" Jawab Yunho sedikit terkekeh menanggapi protesan Changmin. Yunho lalu merubah posisi tidurnya dengan membelakangi Changmin yang nampak kesal, dengan cepat ia menarik gulingnya lalu memeluknya.

"Hyuuungg!" Kesal Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar hyung nya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh menanggapi Changmin yang merasa kesal dengannya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling kesayangannya.

Changmin dan Yunho adalah 2 bersaudara dari keluarga Jung yang merupakan keluarga terhormat. Keluarga Jung dikenal karena kekayaannya juga perusahaan yang dimilikinya. Tapi sulit dipercaya bahwa Yunho yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Jung bekerja diam-diam sebagai penjual batagor keliling. Awalnya mereka hanya bercanda saja bertaruh pada pertandingan bola Uruguay versus Italia, dan Changmin pun tadinya hanya bercanda, tapi hyung nya malah menganggapnya serius.

'Seorang laki-laki tidak pernah menarik kembali ucapannya..'

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Jung Yunho, sang kakak sewaktu menerima kekalahannya.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

"Yah, Joongie.. jangan melamun ! Cepat lanjutkan sarapanmu.. kasihan Yoochunnie sudah menunggu !" Omel umma Jaejoong. Yaaa, lagi-lagi Jaejoong melamun memikirkan 'mas mas' batagor yang kemarin sore ditemuinya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, yang artinya 30 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Jaejoong merengut sebal mendengar omelan umma nya, omelan umma nya sukses membuatnya tidak nafsu makan.

"Sudahlah umma, jangan mengomeli Jaejoong.." Ucap seorang namja tampan namun mempunyai jidat yang lebar a.k.a Park Yoochun mencoba menengahi. Yoochun adalah sahabat Jaejoong sejak SMP, dan umma Jaejoong sudah menganggap Yoochun sebagai putranya sendiri. Yoochun dan Jaejoong selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, apalagi mereka satu angkatan dan satu kelas.

"Joongie tidak nafsu makan lagi. Ayo Yoochunnie, kita langsung berangkat sekolah saja !" Ucap Jaejoong kesal, kemudian beranjak cepat dari kursi makan lalu Jaejoong segera menyeret Yoochun keluar dari rumahnya. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya nurut saja diseret Jaejoong begitu.

"Dasar anak ini.." Gumam umma Jaejoong sembari memandang Jaejoong yang kesal.

"Halmoni thama Joongie hyung belithik.. Thehun jadi thuthah makan nihh.." Gerutu namja cilik yang bernama Sehun dengan logat cadelnya yang khas anak-anak.

**Kriiiiiinggg kriiiiiinggg**

Terdengar suara telepon yang berasal dari ruang keluarga. Mrs Kim (umma Jaejoong) segera beranjak dari kursi makan lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo.."

"_Yoboseyo umma, bogoshipo"_ Jawab line di seberang. Mrs Kim mengembangkan senyumnya mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya, ternyata yang menelponnya pagi-pagi itu adalah Kim Hyun Joong yang merupakan putera sulungnya.

"Nado bogoshippo Hyunjoongie.." Ucap Mrs Kim masih mengembangkan senyumnya, ia sangat merindukan putra sulungnya, mengingat mereka terakhir bertemu sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu.

"_Umma, dimana Joongie ? Apakah dia sudah berangkat sekolah ?"_ Tanya Hyunjoong pada Mrs Kim.

"Sudah, baru saja dia berangkat bersama Yoochun.."

"_Wah, aku terlambat menelpon hehehe… umma, dimana Sehun ? Aku merindukannya.."_ Tanya Hyunjoong lagi. Dari nada nya sepertinya Hyunjoong sangat merindukan anak keduanya itu.

"Sehun sedang sarapan, sebentar akan umma panggilkan.." Ucap Mrs Kim lalu menaruh gagang teleponnya, setelahnya ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang sarapan di ruang makan.

"Sehunnie, appa mencarimu…" Panggil Mrs Kim pada Sehun yang terlihat sedang memakan roti isi daging.

"Mwo ? Appa ? Yehet !" Seru Sehun senang saat mengetahui bahwa appa nya ingin berbicara dengannya. Segera Sehun turun dari kursi makan, lalu berlari cepat menuju ke ruang keluarga hendak berbicara pada appa nya melalui telepon. Padahal roti dalam mulutnya masih belum ia kunyah. Aigo Sehunnie.

"Yobotheyo Appa !" Seru Sehun girang. Tadi sebelum ia mengangkat telepon dari appa nya, secepat mungkin ia kunyah dahulu roti daging yang tadi ia sempat makan.

"_Yoboseyo Sehunnie… bogoshipooo.. Sehunnie sedang apa eoh ?"_ Tanya Hyunjoong pada Sehun, dari nada Hyunjoong ia tentu merasa senang mendengar suara putranya.

"Thehun thedang makan loti appa ! Appa thedang apa ? Chanyeol hyung dimana appa ?" Jawab Sehun sekaligus bertanya pada Appa nya tentang hyung nya yang baru menginjak kelas 2 Sekolah Dasar. Sehun terlihat berbinar senang ketika berbicara pada appa nya yang berada di Busan. Sedangkan Mrs Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dan ekspresi Sehun.

"_Heol, Hyung mu sedang bersiap-siap akan sekolah Sehunnie.. mau bicara juga dengan hyung ?"_ Tanya Hyunjoong pada Sehun.

"Ne Appa ! Thehun kangen hyung !" Seru Sehun senang. Dengan segera Hyunjoong mengabulkan keinginan Sehun, segera Hyunjoong memanggil Chanyeol yang merupakan putra sulungnya, sekaligus kakak dari Sehun.

"Yoboseyo Sehunnie.." Ucap line seberang dengan suara khas anak-anaknya.

"Halo hyuung ! Bogothipooo… hyung thudah makan ?" Tanya Sehun dengan logat cadelnya yang khas.

"_Nado bogoshipo Sehunnie.. hyung sudah makan nasi goreng tadi.. mashitaaa.."_ Pamer Chanyeol pada Sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh menanggapi celotehan hyung nya. Mrs Kim menatap Sehun sembari tersenyum, ia sungguh senang melihat cucu nya tersenyum berbinar seperti ini. Mrs Kim melihat jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding ruangan tersebut. Sudah hampir jam tujuh pagi, padahal TK Sehun mulai jam setengah delapan pagi. Yah, biarlah Sehun terlambat sekolah hari ini, bisa melihat cucu kesayangannya tersenyum senang begitu tentu ada kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Mrs Kim.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau mau melanjutkan kuliah dimana ?" Tanya seorang namja imut dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang khas. Namja imut itu bernama Kim Junsu, atau Jaejoong biasa memanggilnya Su-ie.

"Mollayo Su-ie.. aku masih bingung.." Jawab Jaejoong lesu, ia masih bingung akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana dan jurusan apa. Sejujurnya ia malah tidak ingin lulus dari SMA nya, ia belum siap untuk berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

"Padahal Ujian Akhir tinggal sebentar lagi Jae, kau harus segera menentukan pilihanmu.." Saran Junsu pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mau melanjutkan kemana Su ?" Tanya Jaejoong. Junsu memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan ke Universitas Seoul, jurusan Sastra Inggris.. yeah, semoga saja bisa tercapai.." Harap Junsu.

"Ne, aku harap cita-citamu bisa tercapai Su-ie.." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Junsu mencoba menyemangati Junsu.

.

"Su ie, aku ingin bercerita padamu.." Ucap Jaejoong pada Junsu yang kemudian menimbulkan tatapan penasaran dari Junsu, yah sepertinya bercerita sedikit pada Junsu tidak ada salahnya, mengingat Junsu juga sahabat dekatnya di sekolah.

"Cerita apa Jae-ah ?" Tanya Junsu merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"Su ie, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta.." Jawab Jaejoong pada Junsu dengan tatapan lemas, pasalnya ia tidak mengenal sama sekali orang yang ia sukai itu.

"Kenapa lemas begitu Jaejoong-ah ? Biasanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta kan-"

"Masalahnya aku tidak mengenal siapa orang yang aku sukai Su ie !" Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Memangnya bagaimana kalian bertemu ? Heol, aku bingung Jaejoong-ah.." Ucap Junsu merasa bingung dengan curhatan Jaejoong.

"Orang itu adalah.. mmhh, bagaimana ya mengatakannya.." Jaejoong benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Junsu, sebenarnya ia malu kalau bicara yang sebenarnya, pasti Junsu akan menertawainya habis-habisan. Junsu malah semakin bingung dengan jawaban Jaejoong yang menggantung.

"Siapa Jae ?" Tanya Junsu semakin penasaran.

"Tapi janji kau tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun.. janji ya Su-ie ?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menyodorkan jari kelilingnya, pinky promise.

"Ne ne.. aku berjanji.." Jawab Junsu pada Jaejoong dengan anggukan, kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jaejoong.

"Orang itu adalah.. mmh hyung penjual batagor yang sering lewat depan rumahku.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan berbisik-bisik.

"MWO ?! Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai hyung itu Jae ah ?!" Heboh Junsu dengan lengkingannya yang seperti lumba-lumba, menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatap mereka aneh akibat teriakan Junsu.

"Yah, kecilkan suaramu.. aku tidak ingin mereka tahu…"

"Cieeee Jaejoong, Junsu , sepertinya kalian sedang bermain rahasia-rahasiaan ya ?" Celetuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Changmin !" Pekik Jaejoong merasa kaget dengan kehadiran namja tinggi bak tiang listrik berjalan itu. Heol, readers pasti tidak menyangka ternyata Changmin adalah teman sekelas Jaejoong. Tidak lupa dengan namja berjidat lebar disebelahnya yang ikut-ikutan bergabung juga.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakah, eoh ? Sepertinya serius sekali ?" Tanya Yoochun si namja berjidat lebar itu pada Jaejoong dan Junsu. Tatapan mata Yoochun dan Changmin menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang sudah tingkat dewa.

"Anni, tidak ada.. ya kan Su-ie ?" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian menyenggol lengan Junsu pelan, mengkode Junsu supaya tidak membeberkan rahasia Jaejoong. Dan Junsu hanya nyengir sebagai jawabannya, sepertinya Junsu tidak pandai berbohong.

"Aku mencium bau kebohongan disini.." Celetuk namja tinggi bak tiang listrik itu a.k.a Changmin membuat wajah Jaejoong dan Junsu menjadi pucat seketika. Dan setelahnya, Jaejoong benar-benar kena bully oleh Changmin dan Yoochun.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya Jaejoong jika sudah sore-sore begini pasti sudah standby di depan komputernya bermain game the sims. Tapi hari ini Jaejoong berbeda, ia saat ini sedang duduk di teras rumahnya, menunggu suara 'tek tek' yang biasanya lewat di depan rumahnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Jaejoong duduk di teras rumahnya, sesekali Jaejoong menengok ke kanan dan kekiri seperti mencari seseorang, yaa memang sedang mencari seseorang sih, lebih tepatnya mencari hyung batagor yang tampan.

'TEK TEK !'

Suara yang sedaritadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jaejoong pun akhirnya datang juga. Dengan sumringah Jaejoong lari masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari Sehun sang keponakan untuk dijadikan alibinya membeli batagor di depan rumahnya, pintar sekali caranya.

"Sehunniee!" teriak Jaejoong mencari-cari keberadaan keponakannya itu. Sehun yang merasa dipanggil oleh Jaejoong lalu segera menghampiri Pamannya yang terlihat kebingungan itu.

"Ada apa thih hyung ? Kayak orang kethethanan (kesetanan) aja, teliak-teliak thole-thole (sore-sore)…" Ucap Sehun santai, merasa bingung dengan Jaejoong yang seperti orang kebingungan.

"Eh Sehunnie, kamu mau makan batagor tidak ? Hyung belikan nih !" pinta Jaejoong pada Sehun dengan sedikit memaksa, berharap Sehun langsung menjawab 'ya'. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan hyung batagor yang tampan itu. Sehun merasa bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong, tidak biasanya Jaejoong membelikan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

"Ehmmm..." Sehun berpikir, membuat Jaejoong merasa panik dan tidak sabar.

"Cepatlahhh Sehunnie, mau atau tidak ?" Paksa Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya pertanda 'iya', yaah ia tidak peduli dengan tingkah aneh paman nya karena batagor merupakan salah satu makanan kesukaannya. Jaejoong yang melihat anggukan Sehun langsung tersenyum sumringah luar biasa, ia langsung berlari mengambil uang umma nya tanpa izin, lalu berlari keluar untuk membeli batagor.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar rumah Jaejoong, Yunho sang penjual batagor sibuk membunyikan bambu, kadang-kadang ia mengelap keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya dengan lengannya, sesekali ia melirik-lirik rumah Jaejoong, ya siapa tahu Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang bidadari itu membeli lagi batagor dagangannya. Yah, sekarang ia mulai menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai tukang batagor keliling, terimakasih kepada Jaejoong yang telah membuatnya semangat bekerja.

Tidak lama kemudian munculah seseorang yang ia harapkan, bidadari itu muncul lagi di hadapannya. Jaejoong berlari menuju Yunho dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Yunho hanya tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya. Dalam hati Yunho sungguh bahagia.

Jaejoong menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kemudian tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong bingung, namun senyum masih belum meninggalkan wajah tampannya. Jaejoong yang sedaritadi menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, dengan berani ia menatap wajah tampan Yunho.

"Hyung, batagornya satu tidak pakai kecap hehehe.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit malu-malu, ia sedikit terkekeh dan merasa salah tingkah. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar ya.." Ucap Yunho diiringi senyuman manisnya yang tanpa Yunho sadari membuat pipi Jaejoong mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Selama proses membuat batagor Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. Entahlah, bahkan saat membuat batagor pun Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dan seksi, membuat Jaejoong betah melihatnya. Yunho yang merasa diperhatikan Jaejoong mendadak menjadi gugup, tidak biasanya ia merasakan seperti ini ketika diperhatikan seseorang.

"Hyung.." Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengenal lebih jauh seseorang yang disukainya.

"Ne.." Jawab Yunho masih sambil menyiapkan batagor milik Jaejoong, Yunho sengaja sedikit 'melambatkan' dalam menyiapkan batagor milik Jaejoong.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyung sudah berapa lama bekerja sebagai tukang batagor keliling ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit malu-malu. Yunho tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong, mungkin jujur sedikit tidak apa-apa ya.

"Bagaimana ya, sebenarnya aku baru sekitar 4 hari bekerja seperti ini.. Oh iya, ini pesananmu… ehm.."

"Jaejoong ! Panggil saja aku Jaejoong.." Ujar Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ini pesananmu Jaejoong-ah" Ucap Yunho kemudian menyerahkan bungkusan plastik pada Jaejoong, senyuman masih belum meninggalkan wajah tampannya. Jaejoong menerima bungkusan plastik itu dengan wajah sumringah dan jangan lupakan semburat pink yang masih menghiasi pipi nya.

"Terimakasih hyung.." Ucap Jaejoong, kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

'_Jaejoong… Jaejoongie… nama yang cantik, untuk orang yang cantik'_

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Tidak terasa satu minggu telah berlalu, hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi semakin dekat. Setiap sore Jaejoong selalu tidak lupa untuk membeli batagor di tempat Yunho. Sambil membeli batagor Jaejoong selalu saja berceloteh tentang ini itu, bertanya pada Yunho ini dan itu. Yunho sangat menyukai kepribadian Jaejoong yang ceria, Yunho benar-benar menyukai semua kepribadian Jaejoong. Namun ada satu hal yang sangat membuat Jaejoong kesal dan kerap kali ngambek pada Yunho, masalah nama. Yunho selalu saja mengganti topik pembicaraan ketika Jaejoong menanyakan nama nya, sungguh janggal bukan, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama hyung batagor itu, setiap ia bertanya, Yunho selalu tidak mau menjawabnya.

Hari ini Jaejoong dan Yoochun tengah berada di kedai es krim langganan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat menyukai rasa es krim di kedai ini, karena banyak varian rasa es krim yang Jaejoong selalu ingin coba. Biasanya Jaejoong sangat ceria ketika sudah sampai di kedai ini, namun lain dengan hari ini, ia terlihat sangat murung dan Yoochun tidak suka itu. Jaejoong sedaritadi hanya mengaduk-aduk es krimnya dan tidak memakannya, membuat Yoochun khawatir.

"Jaejoong.." Panggil Yoochun.

"…"

Merasa Jaejoong tidak menjawab panggilannya, reflek Yoochun menyentuh lengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, gwenchana ?" Tanya Yoochun merasa khawatir dengan Jaejoong, tidak biasanya Jaejoong murung seperti ini.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dalam lamunannya, kemudian menatap Yoochun yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Joongie ? Apa ada masalah ? Kau bisa bercerita padaku.." Tawar Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang kemudian dijawab gelengan oleh Jaejoong. Yoochun semakin merasa khawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Joongie apakah kau sakit ?" Yoochun memegang kening Jaejoong, namun tidak hangat, sepertinya Jaejoong juga tidak sakit.

"Anni, chunnie.. aku tidak sakit, hanya saja.." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Yoochun penasaran.

"Hanya saja apa ? Kau bisa bercerita padaku Joongie.."

Jaejoong berfikir, mungkin bercerita pada Yoochun tidak ada salahnya.

"Chunnie, aku menyukai seseorang.. dan seseorang itu tidak mau memberitahukan namanya kepadaku.. aku benar-benar frustasi Chunnie.. apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku benar-benar menyukainya, Ottokhae ?" Ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar, tatapan mata Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tengah panik. Bola mata hazelnya bergerak gelisah.

Yoochun hanya diam, menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Akhirnya yang ia takutkan selama ini terjadi 'Jaejoong menyukai seseorang yang bukan dirinya' itulah yang membuat Yoochun takut setengah mati. Sudah lama Yoochun memendam perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat pada Jaejoong, dimana Jaejoong membutuhkannya ia selalu berusaha untuk selalu ada untuk Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat perasaannya, perasaan cinta yang ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Jujur, mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan benar-benar membuatnya kecewa, sedih, marah. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? Di mata Jaejoong ia hanya menjadi seorang sahabat. Yoochun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Chunnie…" Panggil Jaejoong lembut, membuat Yoochun tersentak.

"Ah Joongie.. mmh kau tidak usah panik begitu, oke ? Bukankah ada hari esok ? Kau bisa menanyakannya besok, mungkin ketika kau bertanya kemarin, suasana hatinya sedang buruk.." Jawab Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Chunnie- "

"Joongie, tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit.. bisakah kita pulang sekarang ?"

"Chunnie, kau sakit ?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir, tangan halusnya hendak menyentuh kening Yoochun, namun cepat-cepat Yoochun menepisnya. Jaejoong bingung dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya, tidak biasanya ia menolak sentuhannya.

"Ne, aku sedang sakit.." Jawab Yoochun lirih.

'_Hatiku sakit, Joongie..'_

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Yunho menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia berbaring di ranjangnya, tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ia merasa bingung sekarang.

'_Apakah aku harus memberitahu namaku yang sebenarnya ? Tapi bagaimana jika Joongie mengetahui marga atau keluargaku ? Aiishh pabbo Yunho !' _Rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

"Sajangnim.." Panggil seorang pria berjas hitam dan berkacamata itu pada seseorang yang kini tengah duduk santai di kursi kantornya. Pria yang dipanggil sajangnim itu hanya diam, menunggu informasi yang diberikan oleh pria berkacamata itu.

"ini.. " Pria berkacamata itu lalu mengeluarkan 3 lembar foto, kemudian menaruhnya ke meja pria yang ia panggil sajangnim tadi. Pria itu hanya menatap 3 lembar foto itu dengan tidak percaya. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia tidak marah, hanya saja ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak sulungnya itu.

"Anak ini.." Ucap pria itu merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Panggil anak itu sekarang. Aku harus mendengar penjelasan langsung darinya.." Perintah pria itu dengan suara lantang.

"Ye, Sajangnim.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Hai hai Asroy balik lagi dengan FF baru hehehe..**

**Berhubung ini masih dalam rangka bulan puasa, saya libur dulu update FF 'Under a Blanket of Blue' hehe takutnya nanti pahala nya temen-temen kepotong, soalnya onoh FF mesum abeess XD**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi, gimana dengan cerita ini ?**

**Jangan lupa review ya ? haha buat nambah semangat nulis saya heheh jangan pelit-pelit readers XD**

**.**

**.**

**Asroyedian undur diri dulu. Salam \m/**


End file.
